novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
Marine Dylanus
s.]]Marine dylanus is a whale-like manatee-like descendants of feral dylanuses of 10 million years from now that adapted to life as a fully-aquatic mammal. Despite cetaceans, pinnipeds, and manatees still around, marine dylanuses still flourish as marine dylanuses mainly feed on, not just schooling fish, crustaceans, or cephalopods, but also jellyfish (as they are immune to the jellyfish's stings), common seastars, eels, seahorses (due to strong jaws and teeth to allow them to crush seahorses and eat them), stonefish (as they're immune to stonefish venom), lionfish (as they're immune to lionfish venom), stingrays (as they learn to remove the ray's barbs with stones and/or coral), seaweed, and sometimes seabirds, flying dylanuses, pinnipeds (in large marine dylanus species), and small cetaceans (in large marine dylanus species). Depending on a species, they can be about the size of a commerson's dolphin to the size of a very large orca. They can be black, gray, white, black and white striped, black and gray striped, gray with black spots, white with black spots, or black with white patchy colors, similar to whales, but some species can be brown, brown with white patchy colors, or brown with black stripes, unlike any species of whales. All species of marine dylanuses have an intelligence between that of a bottlenose dolphin (which are still alive in the future) and that of a modern domestic dylanus, and they are twice as responsive, friendly, and playful as bottlenose dolphins, but less aggressive and agitated than bottlenosed dolphins, so marine dylanuses are one of the most friendly playful marine mammals. Few species of marine dylanus have tolerance to freshwater, so marine dylanuses that live in lakes and/or rivers are (also) known as river dylanuses. They have an average lifespan between 50 years to 290 years, depending on a species. Evolution After humans had became extinct and many other sapient species/beings moved into other planets, many pet dylanuses were left to die, but due to their intelligence, grasping hands, and their human-like sizes, many broke out of their homes to fend for themselves. Many domestic dylanuses were killed off by predators or had interbred with wild dylanuses, but few managed to survive by evolving a new way of life, by spreading into beaches and evolved to tolerate saltwater and colder temperatures. Eventually, they develop the ability to see very well underwater and they became more and more aquatic, and as an effect, re-evolved a tail since the ancestors of dylanuses, which gained a whale-like fluke for faster swimming. Their later descendants became fully aquatic and their legs and arms shrank and turned into flippers, unlike whales, these domestic dylanus descendants will retain back legs for millions of years further into the future as their back legs are used for mating seasons. Over time, these future dylanuses developed thicker blubber to survive colder waters, not just warm waters, and developed a primitive form of ecolocation. These descendants of dylanuses have evolved into marine dylanuses. Category:Dylanusids Category:Animals Category:Species Category:Future Species Category:Non-Sapient Species